The Knockout
by cricketjo
Summary: A story between Sam and a few of the characters, mainly Tom, have a read please
1. Chapter 1

I really like Tom and Sam as a pair, and I hope there's more of it over the series. Anyway this is my story, maybe a two-shot maybe a three-shot, I can't decide. :/

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty or Sam or Tom, but I do own the plot and Mr McRay.**

**There's always one!**

Tom was just coming in to do his shift. He had been a bit unwell some of the week but was feeling much better now. Also he just wanted to see Sam she always cheered him up no matter what mood either of them were in. He walked through to the staff room and saw Sam lying on the couch with her hands on her head.

"Morning Sam" Tom said cheerfully

"Ssssssshhhhhh" She said

"Someone's a bit hangover" Tom said in a singsong voice

"Shut up Tom, otherwise you will be sorry" she mumbled

"Oh yeah, what you going to do to me" Tom said as he danced around them room. At that moment in time Sam stood up went over to Tom and took his legs out without a fight. He landed with a thump onto the floor, he didn't move; Sam had managed to knock him out, this was a very bad way to start the day. She went and got a mug of water and sat on the floor next to him. She lent her head back against the table and closed her eyes, just for a second she told herself, just for a second.

Zoe was walking round cubicles making sure everything was in order, today she had her new boss following her every move. They had gotten off on the wrong foot after Zoe accidently swore down the phone at him by mistake it was headed at someone else. This needed to go to plan today, nothing should go wrong, she hoped. She looked at the list on the wall to see who was working today, the normal crew she thought, Tom, Sam, Dylan and her as the mains and Linda, Fletch, Lloyd and Tess and 3 other nurse on help. She had seen them all expect Tom and Sam this morning but she had more important things to worry about and their shift hadn't really started yet, they've got about 5 minutes. She carried on with her rounds when she bumped into Linda, Fletch, Tess, Big Mac and Noel at the front desk.

"Morning all" she said

"Hey" they all murmured as a replay

"Oh Zoe" Tess said

"Yeah"

"Lloyd is off for the next 3 days, he's come up with a horrible sickness and a rash so I've given him the rest of the week off, he'll be in next Tuesday."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know and tell him to get well soon" Zoe said while walking away. She had about 5 minutes until her new boss here, she only knew him as Mr McRay, this was going to be interesting.

Linda, Fletch, Tess, Big Mac and Noel were all around the front desk talking.

"Where's Louise today then?" Linda asked

"She's off on a nice 2 week holiday in the South of France and then onto Italy for a few days" Noel explained.

"That's nice" Big Mac said

"What was that for" Noel asked

"Nothing I just said that was nice that she was off on holiday"

"I know you did but you said it in that voice"

"What voice?

"You know the voice you use when you are either proving people right or you think it's bad for them"

"I don't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't" They kept arguing like this for a few more minutes until Fletch interrupted,

"It nice talking to you but me and Linda got work to do so bye" He said

"Yeah bye" Noel replied quickly before turning back to Big Mac to carry on the argument.

"What are we going to do with the 2 of them?" Linda asked

"Oh don't worry they'll get hungry in a minute and get over it"

"That's true" She replied, as they walked past the staff room, "Hold on two ticks Fletch, I just want to get a quick drink before we start a busy day."

"Ok" He answered. Linda open the door to the staff room and took 3 steps and then saw Sam and Tom, she looked at them wondering what they are doing, Sam look likes she's sleeping whereas Tom is flat out on the floor like he's been knocked out. Linda carefully and quietly stepped back out of the room and faced Fletch,

"You have got to have a look at this" She whispered. She then opened the door again and let Fletch go in first. He turned back to face Linda and giggled quietly. He then took out his phone and took a load of pictures, blackmail he thought, they could come into some use some point in the future. He turned again to Linda and said

"Should we wake them up?"

"Um…" She wasn't sure, they looked cosy and snug on the floor "Na, they're not needed at the moment let them have a bit longer"

"What you're looking at?" Jeff said from outside the room

"Ssssssshhhhhh" Linda and Fletch replied

"Why" Dixie said while taking a step forward

"Look" Linda said moving out of the way

"Oh how cute" Dixie whispered

"Does that mean there going out because if so Big Mac and Noel owe me money" Jeff asked

"No I don't think so" Fletch said "Although we can ask them later, a bit of blackmail may come in handy"

"You got pictures?"

"You bet" Fletch said while showing them to Jeff.

"Hey guys what you all doing?" Noel asked, they showed Tom and Sam to him, "I've got to tell Big Mac" Noel got out his phone and texted him within a matter of seconds Big Mac was also inside the small space of room. There were now 6 of them just looking at the two of them when Tess and Lloyd came into the staff room by the other door.

"I don't see why I have to miss work for this silly course" Lloyd said while walking backwards into the room. As he turned around his hand went to his mouth as he saw Tom and Sam on the floor but also the 6 people with a finger to their mouth signalling to be quiet. Tess looked over Lloyd's shoulder to see Tom and Sam, and then she beckoned to the rest of them to meet her outside.

They all crept outside and closed the door behind them.

"What is going on?" Tess asked

"Well," Then suddenly they all started to talk at once

"HOLD ON" Tess shouted "Linda you start as it seems you were here first."

"Well I just came in for a quick drink and saw them lying like this, so then I brought in Fletch to see and then Jeff and Dixie wondered what we were looking at and then Noel came in and texted Big Mac and the Lloyd and you walked through the other door." Linda explained

"Ok then so how long have these two been like this?" Tess questioned

"Well me and Linda were here about 5 minutes ago, but I haven't seen these two all morning, so I don't know" Fletch explained.

"So what shall we do?" Noel asked Tess,

"Well they need to be up and working so I will wake them up with Fletch, the rest of you will go back to work and won't say a thing because Zoe has a very stressful day and she doesn't need it to start like this, ok?" Tess said

"Ok" everybody said back to Tess

"Right lets go wake up Sleeping beauty and his assistant" Fletch said

"Don't you mean Sleeping beauty and her assistant" Tess questioned

"No I don't" Fletch said with a laugh.

They walked into the room and looked at each other.

"Who do you want to wake up first?"

"Sam, we'll wake up Sam first" Tess said. They walked over to Sam minding Tom's head and slowly shaking her from the shoulders,

"Sam, Sam wake up" Fletch said. Her head started to move and a grumble came from her mouth it sound something like 'leavemealone' but Fletch couldn't be sure. Suddenly her eye open wide and she looked around and saw Tess and Fletch staring at her.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked while her head was in her hands

"Depends on the story" Tess replied "and why Tom is like he is" Sam huffed, she really didn't feel like speaking but it was too late for that. She explained everything from her and Tom's first kiss in the pub to last night helping a friend get over a break up and then to what happened this morning when she accidently knocked out Tom.

"Oh that's a long few weeks" Fletch said

"Yeah thanks like I don't already know that" Sam replied.

"So how long have you been here for?" Tess questioned. Sam looked up at the clock on the wall, she worked out that she had been in here for about 30 minutes, and that Tom had been out cold for 10 minutes.

"Um I think Tom's been like this for about 10 minutes or so" She explained.

"Right let's get him into resus to see why he's been out cold for so long." Tess explained "and Fletch you go and make sure Sam is alright in a cubicle please"

"I'm fine thanks Tess" Sam said

"No please do this, just a quick check, nothing more"

"Ok then" Sam said, she was in no mood to fight this morning so she just got off the floor and followed Fletch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty or any of the characters, but I do own the plot and Mr McRay**

Tess poked her head outside the staff room and saw Big Mac and Jeff and Dixie still talking.

"Guys can you get me a trolley or wheelchair please," Tess asked "Oh and Dylan as well, thanks" The three of them split up Dixie went to go find Dylan and Big Mac and Jeff went to get a trolley and brought it back to the staff room. They helped get Tom off the floor and onto the bed,

"Right where do you want him to go?" Jeff asked

"Over to resus, please" Tess said while trying to make Tom comfortable, just as they were wheeling Tom over to resus Dixie came running up,

"Dylan said couldn't Tom or Sam handle whatever the problem is" She explained

"No"

"Well I told him that and he still said to get someone else"

"Ok then is he coming?"

"Yeah I may have told him a little fib to get him there but he said give him a minute and he will come"

"Right ok, thanks Dixie"

"That's alright" Dixie said and then her radio went off she listened in quietly "Right I've got a call out, tell Tom to get better when he wakes up"

"Will do Dixie" Dixie then went out of resus and walked out the front, then just as she had finished making sure Tom was in place Dylan walked through the door.

"Right Dixie said there was a bit of fishing to do" They all looked at him wondering what he was going on about. He then went on more to explain " Dixie said there was an old woman who has a toy car stuck in her throat and that you need me to get it out" He then looked around the room and didn't see and old lady only Tom on a bed. "What is Tom doing on a bed and please say he didn't get to her first?" Tess slowly walked up to Dylan and explained what had happened; his face went through many different expressions especially when Sam's name was brought up. He stepped closer to Tom and asked "How long has he been out cold?" They all looked at Tess, who looked at the clock,

"About 12-14 minutes now"

"What did Sam do to him?" Dylan questioned, he then walked over to Tom and started work, and to Dylan he was just another patient. Just when they thought that they could keep it quiet Zoe walked through the doors followed by Big Mac, Noel and Jeff who had obviously tried to stop her going in.

"What is going on and why was I not allowed in my resus?" Zoe asked, she couldn't see Tom at this point as he was behind a screen,

"What have we got here?" She asked while stepping forward, then just by magic Dylan's head popped over the screen

"Oh nothing me and Tess can't handle, isn't that true." He asked Tess

"Yeah that's true"

"Well let me have a look I have to seem busy when Mr McRay gets here" She explained. It was too late she had move the screen and saw Tom's blue work clothes her hand then went to her mouth and then looked at Tess and Dylan. "Explain NOW" she said.

Meanwhile Sam was sitting in a cubicle when Fletch was asking her questions,

"Look I'm ok; I am a doctor and know about my own health." Sam tried to explain

"Ok then, if you think you know what's wrong explain to me" Fletch stood over her and waited for answer. "You don't know do you? And I bet it wasn't because of a late night and a few drinks was it?" He questioned

"No" she said quietly

"Right then, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Um and week, maybe not even that"

"Ok symptoms and signs?"

"Dizziness, sickness, headaches, not much of an appetite being very tired" Sam said. Fletch stood there he knew it was either one of two things, she either had some sort of tumour or cancer or she was pregnant, he knew this because he seen the exact same signs and symptoms in his wife while she was pregnant with his first child. He stood there wondering whether to tell her because this would change her life. He looked back at Sam and saw her half asleep; he needed help he wasn't sure what to do, he quietly said to Sam

"Im just going to take your bloods to see that nothing is out of the ordinary, is that ok?" He hoped that she would say yes.

"Yeah sure Fletch, just leave me to sleep"

"Ok I will after I take you blood"

"Mmmm ok" Sam said in a dozy state. Fletch took her bloods and sent them off to the lab he wonder what Doctor to get in involved. It couldn't be Tom because he was currently in resus; it couldn't be Dylan especially if Sam was pregnant so his next choice was Zoe. He walked round to resus to see Zoe, he walked through the door and saw Zoe and some of the other nurse working on Tom.

"Zoe a word" Fletch asked

"Yeah sure" Zoe replied. She walked over to Fletch at the other side of the room, "What's wrong"

"It's Sam"

"What about her"

"I just sent her bloods off, but I think I may know what's wrong with her already"

"Ok then what is it"

"I think she's pregnant"

"What" Zoe shouted. Everyone else looked round at them, Zoe then realised that they need to have this conversation in quiet. "Come with me and let's get the results and talked about this on the way" she whispered. They both walked out of resus and up the stairs to the lab.

"You think she is pregnant?"

"Yeah almost positive, just waiting for the bloods to say it's true." Fletch said

"Have you told Sam yet?"

"No, I was waiting for some evidence and a doctor to back me up"

"Good thinking" Zoe replied. Someone handed her a piece of paper which she read once, twice and then three times and looked at Fletch. He nodded his head and then looked at the paper there it was, the proof that she was pregnant.

"So do you want to tell Sam or shall I?" Zoe asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty or any of the characters, but I do own the plot and Mr McRay.**

**Oh and please review; tell me what's good what's bad and what to maybe change.**

**Who else can't wait until for the episode on Saturday with Sam, Tom and Dylan. I love Tom and Sam together they are sooo cute. Who else likes them together? Oh and the episode is almost like the Friends episode where he knows that she knows that they know. **

"_No, I was waiting for some evidence and a doctor to back me up"_

"_Good thinking" Zoe replied. Someone handed her a piece of paper which she read once, twice and then three times and looked at Fletch. He nodded his head and then looked at the paper there it was, the proof that she was pregnant._

"_So do you want to tell Sam or shall I?" Zoe asked _

Meanwhile in resus Dylan and Tess was checking over Tom and he was slowly coming round.

"Oh my head" Tom said while rubbing it. "Where am I?" He looked round and saw Dylan and Tess looking at him, "why am I in resus?"

"You don't remember?" Tess asked

"No, what happened?"

"Well what do you last remember" Dylan asked

"Coming in to work, for the first time this week because I've been off unwell, I walked in to the staff room and saw Sam and then we talked and that's all I can remember"

"What do you mean not feeling well" Tess asked

"I've had some sickness, I'm not eating much and a few headaches, but it's nothing to worry about" Tom explained

"Right ok" Dylan said while thinking but was soon interrupted by Tom

"SAM" he shouted "Where is she?"

"Don't worry she's in cubicles with Fletch and Zoe I think" Tess replied

"What's wrong with her?" Tom asked

"I don't know, I can go and find out if you want me to?"

"Yes please Tess"

"I'll be back soon, don't move"

"I won't, I promise" Tom said sweetly.

Tess walked out of resus and round to cubicles and passed Fletch and Zoe in deep conversation, she walked back to them and then asked

"Is Sam ok?" Fletch and Zoe both looked at each other and then showed Tess a piece of paper. "Oh" Tess said while she covered her mouth. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, we were just deciding who should tell her" Fletch replied

"Zoe, you know you have to tell her right" Tess said. "Oh and also Tom's awake and wants to know how Sam is doing"

"How is he?" Zoe asked

"Alright, Dylan is just waiting for his CT results, it should come back clear through"

"Ok that's good. Now to see Sam, fancy coming with us?" Zoe asked Tess

"Yeah sure"

The three of them walked towards the cubicle Sam was in, this was going to be one long afternoon or a very short one. Sam was going to hate what was going to come out of Zoe's mouth but she couldn't help but think who the father is, she knew it wasn't Dylan but it was not going to be a one night stand because Sam wasn't that sort of person. She must be seeing someone but hasn't told anyone, she find out later anyway. Fletch drew the curtain back and they all walked in.

"So, what's wrong with me then?"

"Why do you assume there's something wrong with you?" Zoe asked

"Because it doesn't take three people to tell you you're ok, does it?" Sam looked at all three of them, "Go on tell me". Zoe looked at Tess and she nodded and then she looked at Fletch who went and sit down by her side to start hugging her,

"You're pregnant Sam," Zoe said quietly. Sam just looked at her and then Tess and then turned to Fletch

"How's Tom?" She asked. She didn't seem bothered by the news. "Is he awake yet?"

"Um yeah" Tess replied, "He wanted to know how you are."

"Can I see him quickly?" Sam asked. She looked at Zoe and Tess and waited for an answer. Zoe looked at Tess and nodded.

"Yeah sure, just remember that he has been knocked out recently, ok" Zoe said

"Sure whatever," Sam got out of her bed and walked very quickly to resus. Zoe and Fletch followed behind. She pushed the doors open and walked in. Before she got to Tom's bed she turned round and talked to everyone in there. "Guys can you give us 5 minutes please." They all walked out. Zoe and Fletch got to the other side of the door.

"Fletch stay here and keep an eye on everything, if it gets out of control come and get me immediately" Zoe said

"Ok will do" Zoe looked through the door at Sam who was now sitting on Tom's bed and walked off.

Sam walked towards Tom, who was slightly sitting up,

"How are you" she asked

"Im alright, head hurts a lot but nothing to serious" He explained

"I'm sorry I hurt you"

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have annoyed you"

"Well I shouldn't have knocked you out"

"Yeah that's true" Tom said as he elbowed her. She lied down next to him and he put his arm her to hold her closer. They sat in silence and Sam closed her eyes, she realised that she had to tell him. She sat up.

"What's wrong Sam; do you want me to get someone?" Tom asked

"No" she said quietly "I have something to tell you"

"What"

"You know that night after when I came home with you, after the pub"

"Yeah, that was one hell of a night" Tom smiled, he turned to face her to see her smile but she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong Sam, you know you can tell me anything" She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes; Tom put his hand on her back to give her a bit more confidence.

"I'm pregnant" Sam said quietly. The room was filled with silence; Tom slowly sat up even more and kissed her forehead. Sam slowly started to cry. Tom just hugged her. Fletch looked in on them, Tom was hugging her and Sam was crying, they looked strangely happy but he knew it wouldn't last for long. He walked away from resus and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty or any of the characters, but I do own the plot and Mr McRay.**

**Little update before Christmas, enjoy **

Fletch walked towards reception to see what Noel and Big Mac were laughing about when he felt a hand on shoulder.

"Hi can you tell me where Doctor Zoe Hanna is please" a man in a suit asked.

"Um, if you can just wait here I will get her for you. What's your name please?"

"It's Mr McRay" he replied

"Ok "Fletch said as he wondered to find Zoe, he quickly went back to resus just to check on Tom and Sam, they we lying on the bed asleep so he continued to find Zoe. He walked round to cubicles and found her talking to a patient. "Doctor Hanna a word please"

"Ok," Zoe faced back to her patients "Excuse me for a minute will you" She walked back out to face Fletch, "What's up"

"There's a Mr McRay in reception asking for you" He explained

"Oh great that's just what I need"

"Zoe, can I ask who is he?"

"He's my new boss"

"Oh"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly" Zoe said

"He seems nice so far"

"Well that's good"

"But I shouldn't keep him waiting if I was you"

"Your right Fletch," Zoe said while walking towards reception. She could see Mr McRay waiting but Dylan was heading towards with a CT scan.

"Zoe you've got to see this"

"Dylan can't it wait, this is Mr McRay" Zoe said introducing to two men. "Mr McRay this is Doctor Keogh" The men shook hands.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Zoe this is Tom's CT scan, it doesn't look good"

"What do you mean Dylan?" Zoe took the CT scan out of his hand and looked at it and then passed it back to Dylan. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not too sure" Suddenly the CT was taken out of Dylan's hand and was now in Mr McRay's hand, he studied to carefully before handing it to Zoe.

"See this bit here" he said to Zoe pointing at a bit of the brain "This shouldn't be here"

"That's not good" Zoe said quietly

"What do you want to do?" Dylan asked Zoe,

"Do you mind if I take him for another scan, maybe one in a bit more detail." Mr McRay asked. Zoe looked at Dylan and between them they had a private conversation just from their eyes, Zoe turned back to Mr McRay and nodded her head. "Where is he?" He asked,

"In resus, right through here" Dylan said leading the way, Mr McRay followed him and Zoe then followed him. They walked in and saw Sam and Tom lying on the same bed. Tom was lying on his back with Sam's head on his chest.

"Sam do you mind giving us a minute please, go get a drink and something to eat, Fletch go with her" Zoe instructed. Sam looked at her and slowly got up from the bed and followed Fletch out of the room.

"What's going on?" Tom asked

"We want to take another scan just to check everything is ok" Mr McRay said

"Sorry who are you" Tom said while sitting up


	5. AN

Won't be updating, don't really know where to go with this story, if anyone has any ideas let me know Thanks for the reviews and the follows


End file.
